1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for continuous wet-heat treatment of a long cloth in which a high temperature treating liquid above 100.degree. C. is applied to the cloth in a wet-heat treatment chamber under the ordinary or normal atmospheric pressure for obtaining an excellent quality of treated cloth continuously and speedily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods for subjecting a long cloth to such treatments as scouring, bleaching, dyeing, resin finish and weight reduction continuously may be classified into an ordinary pressure treating method, which is done under the ordinary or normal atmospheric pressure, and a high pressure treating method, which is done under high pressure above normal atmospheric pressure, but the former ordinary pressure method needs a long time until the treatment is completed, lacking mass productivity, and is inferior in the quality of the product. Under such circumstances, the latter high pressure method, which is excellent in its rapidity in the treatment and superior in the quality of the product, is widely adopted at the present time. The high pressure treating method is to use a high pressure steamer or a reactor, which is able to pass a cloth continuously therethrough while maintaining the interior thereof with a high temperature and humidity atmosphere, for continuous wet-heat treatment of a cloth. By the heat treatment under a high temperature and humidity atmosphere, the treating liquid reacts easily with the cloth, and such treatments as scouring, bleaching, dyeing, resin finish and weight reduction in object can be done continuously and speedily.
In such a high pressure wet-heat treating method of a cloth continuously, however, it is necessary to maintain the interior of the steamer body with a high temperature and humidity atmosphere prior to the wet-heat of a cloth, so that it needs a long time until the interior of the steamer body reaches to a sufficiently high temperature and humidity condition, thus prolonging the preparatory time and consuming a large heat energy. Further, in providing seal mechanisms at the cloth inlet and outlet of the steamer body for allowing the taking in and out of a cloth continuously while maintaining the interior of the steamer body with a high temperature wet-heat, the whole structure of the steamer body becomes complicated, and particularly a large size apparatus becomes very costly from the standpoints of the pressure- and heat resisting structure.
The present applicants have recently proposed a hot liquid treatment chamber of a cloth at the ordinary pressure, in which a plurality of nozzles are provided in adjacent to both sides of the cloth passing continuously therethrough for jetting high temperature treating liquid to the cloth, for the wet-heat of a cloth in object. The construction of the apparatus is simple, but the high temperature treating liquid (vapor) jetted from a plurality of nozzles flows by convection in such a hot liquid treatment chamber, and consequently, the action of wet-heat becomes uneven in the width direction of the cloth, causing unevenness in the treatment, particularly dye speck in dyeing.